1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to legged supports for furniture and, more particularly, stools, chairs, other seating devices, tables and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of stools, chairs, other seating devices and other furniture with legs are well known. In order to prevent the undesirable spreading or other movement of such legs, it is often necessary to structurally reinforce the lower ends of the legs. For example, one or more intermediate or lower support members that brace the legs can be used.
However, such support members can complicate the manufacture, packaging, transport, assembly and overall design of a stool or other furniture with legs. Moreover, it may be aesthetically displeasing to include such support members. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple, reliable, effective and secure base for the structural reinforcement of the legs.